


is she...you know...

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, because i have writer’s block and can’t think of anything else haha, but with more pictures this time, by yours truly, go give wmebsd more love and boost my morale, in other words memes, it’s a bad keysmash but what must be done must be done, not me converting a dumb comic of mine into a dumb fic, that’s a lie i have a bunch of docs but i don’t want to work on them, this has the same energy as love is stored in the fang, yes we’re abbreviating it like that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: *flicks wrist*
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Kudos: 12





	is she...you know...

“Hey, Natsuhi-neesan!” Eva suddenly came rushing towards her out of nowhere. A bit excitedly, she might add. In fact, she had a pretty bright glint in her eyes, and Natsuhi couldn’t help but think that she had, no doubt, been searching specifically for her.

...A bit strange. Suspicious, even. But, before she could even try and say anything, Eva wasted no time in asking what it was she had come to find her for, a mischievous grin in place as she did so.

“Can you do this?” She brought her hand up, quickly flicking her wrist in a downwards motion. And she held it there.

Natsuhi just stared at it, expecting something more, but only remained confused when nothing else happened, failing to notice as Eva simply stared back at her with a somewhat expectant look.

“......???”

That was… What was that supposed to even be? A hand gesture...? Clearly, but for what?

...Well, for starters, Eva had seemed rather excited to come and show her. She definitely seemed to have gone out of her way to find her just so she could. Even looking at her now, the smile on her face seemed innocent enough. So, maybe it wasn’t actually anything strange or suspicious, after all. ...Well, the whole thing was still strange, but that wasn’t anything new, really. 

"..."

Though still a bit unsure, Natsuhi glanced down at her own hand, bringing it up to mirror a similar action to what she had seen before.

“Like this…?” She asked with a slight hesitance in her voice as she tried to smile. ...It was clear she had no idea what she was doing. 

That was only further proven by how Eva was completely silent. She wasn’t saying anything at all. She was actually shaking a bit.

“...? Eva-san?” Natsuhi felt herself growing a bit anxious. Maybe she did it wrong? It was kind of weak compared to how Eva had done it… But that was no reason for her to be… The expression on her face was…

After a short moment, she finally spoke, her voice quiet and strained.

“ _Pfft…. Y...yeah. ...That’s right… …..Good job.”_

Still shaking, she turned around and began to walk away, her hand on her mouth.

Natsuhi just stared at her, still not understanding any of what had just happened, until she was only able to come to one conclusion that made any sense, her face turning red and furious.

_“...Eva-san, did you teach me something foul?!”_

****

**_"come on, natsuhi-neesan, do a gay hand flick"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Eva laughing because she got her to do it but also because her hand flick game weak
> 
> Original comic post here on my art twitter https://twitter.com/rediidraws/status/1322098244567109634
> 
> i'm in such a block, please accept this...


End file.
